The Fallen Shinobi
by EmotionOfRage
Summary: The Walls.. The Titans.. many of Humanity has wondered where such things have been created from. But only one man knows the truth, and he's come back from the past to fix the mess he had created from his Era. -Pairings Decided Later On-


**Hi there! My name is EmotionOfRage, and this is my first Fanfiction!**

* * *

**Chapter Begins : "The Return"**

* * *

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

A blond man can be seen encased in a large body-sized crystal, if he wasn't in a dark underground cave. The description of the man if anyone was to find him is a spiky golden blond hair wearing a black cloth tied around his forehead with 3 whisker marks on each of his cheeks. He is also seen wearing a green vest and black pants with sandals. On top of his vest is a large red coat with black flames on the bottom.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. **Crack.**_

A large crack appears across the crystal from all the loud _thumping_ as noises from above on the surface. The crack seems to spread across the crystal even more, until- "Shut the hell up!" roars the blond man as he completely shatters the crystal with his own strength. _Thum-_ "Raaaagh!" he yells before creating a blue spiraling black in his hand and jumping up while creating a hole leading to the surface.

* * *

**Scene Change: Above on the Surface**

* * *

On the surface a large amount of smoke can be seen all around as a few platoons of soldiers are seen aiming various cannons and guns at large smoking figure, a silence is holding the area until one soldier yells out, "Do you see?! That boy is really a titan, we must kill him!" says the most likely captain as he is seen commanding the others.

As the smoke clears a large fleshy half grown figure can be seen surrounding and protecting 3 teenagers, 2 boys and one girl. The soldiers prepare their weapons to shoot again until a large cracking sound can be heard as the ground between the two factions breaks down into a large hole.

The supposed captain of the soldiers gets a more startled look on his face as the large hole appears as he yells out, "Stop! Hold your fire and aim at the hole if anything appears!" yells out the brown haired man. As he said the command a large groan comes from the hole as a blond man climbs out of the hole dusting himself off, blinking as he stares at the soldiers pointing weapons straight at him, then looking behind him at the slowly decomposing titan that's protecting a couple teenagers.

_Blink. Blink._

"Hi there, am I interrupting anything?" says the blond as he turns to the soldiers. The soldiers back away from this man who appeared from a giant hole, and he seemed unfazed from anything he did as if it was normal!

The captain, not so sure what to do about this situation takes his gun out of another soldiers hand before firing at the blond while yelling out, "I bet he is another titan also! How could he make that hole without any tools, or equipment!" he yells while shooting a few more bullets into the blond. The soldiers, also choose to shoot the man. While all of this is occurring, the teenagers scream as some of the bullets hit the decomposing titan when they miss.

"My, my, such a brash one you are." comes a voice from the smoke. The soldiers gasp as the blond man walks out untouched, with a glowing golden cloak around himself. "You expect such small things to actually hurt me?

The captain of the soldiers scream as he falls back when the blond man appears before him in a flash. "Who.. who are you?!" screams the captain. The blond replies, "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." as he creates another blue spiraling ball in his hand, "Rasengan.." mutters Naruto as he gets ready to kill the captain.

"Please stop." says a commanding voice from beside Naruto as he sees an old bald man gripping onto Naruto's arm, stopping the murder of the captain. The soldiers around including the three teenagers gasp at the sight of the bald man. Naruto smiles and thinks, 'This man stopped my arm and is not bothered by anything, most likely a hardened war veteran and is a higher up of these soldiers. he thinks as he dispels his rasengan in his hand. The man smiles back as he lets go of Naruto's arm. "Thank you, let me introduce myself, my name is Dot Pixis, leader of the Garrison Division." says the now introduced man.

"Mmm you're certainly nicer than this guy here." comments the blond man. Pixis laughs as he pokes the captain on the ground with his foot who is still to scared to move. "As much as I don't like you trying to kill my troops, no matter how much of an idiot he may be." laughs Pixis.

Pixis then turns to the three teenagers, "And who might these young ones be?" says Pixis at the teenagers. One of them straightens up before yelling out, "Cadet Eren Jaeger sir!" "Mikasa Ackerman" "Armin Arlert" introduces all the teenagers. "I found these soldiers trying to kill these young ones here." comments Naruto as he begins to move away from the captain who starts to smell of urine. 'But I guess he won't be doing anything else now." laughs Naruto.

One of the teenagers decide to speak up, "Sir! I wish to speak with you about something, a plan to retake Trost!" says Eren.

The solder man nods before motioning for them to follow him before he turns to the blond man before saying, "You can come with us if you want, Mr. Uzumaki?" says Pixis. Naruto nods as he walks up to Pixis before they begin to walk off. As they are walking, Pixis waves back at the soldiers while yelling, "Oh yeah captain! You're in charge of fixing that hole!" he yells.

* * *

**Scene Change: On Top of the Wall**

* * *

The group can be seen standing upon the giant wall as Pixis and and Naruto are staring upon Trost as Titans are seen destroying buildings and eating as much humans are they can. "Sigh, I should of killed all those things years ago.." mutters Naruto so that only Pixis can hear him.

"Killed all those things years ago? What do you mean?" asks Pixis as he pulls out a bottle of liquid, "Want some?" offers Pixis but the last shinobi shakes his head as he declines. "Let me tell you a story.." whispers Naruto.

* * *

_**Flashback, Shinobi Era**_

* * *

A blond haired whiskered male covered in a black and orange jump suit can be seen fighting another man with black hair with one red and purple eye covered in white rags, the remains of his former clothing. Around them the land was full of cracks, black flames, and craters. In a distance there was giant roots with white human shaped cocoons hanging off. On the sidelines a pink haired woman and a white haired male are watching from a distance as the two men fight while cutting the white cocoons off the roots.

As both of the men fight, they can be seen using large attacks, shooting black flames around and fireballs, while the other is seen throwing spinning balls that enlarge to mass scale damage.

Both of the men stop fighting, jumping away from each-other to get some distance, the raven haired man smirks arrogantly, "Let's end this Naruto." The now identified Naruto glares back, "After all of this fighting, you dare continue to smile? Sasuke" he replies.

Sasuke laughs at that, "Foolish, before all of this you were the one smiling and I was the serious one." the raven says as he charges up a black and white Chidori in his hand. "Now, come Naruto!" says Sasuke as he starts to run at Naruto in full speed. "..Very well.." mutters Naruto as he charges up a Rasengan in his hand, silently adding Yoton chakra to his Rasengan as he runs towards Sasuke.

The two men clash as both moves smash at each-other with cries of "SASUKE!" "NARUTO!" as a great red light engulfs the area, after the light goes down, a ton of blood can be seen as Sasuke and Naruto both holes in themselves, as they pull their arms out of each-others chest.

"D-Damn it.." spats Sasuke as he coughs out clumps of blood. "Th-this isn't how it's supposed to go.." he says as he falls on the ground face first.

As for Naruto, the hole in his chest can be seen regenerating itself as he wipes a trickle of blood coming out of his mouth. "H-heh, serves you right you bastard.." the blond says as he prepares another rasengen, getting ready to strike Sasuke.

Before the rasengan can hit Sasuke, Sasuke starts to laugh as he turns onto is back with both of his eyes glowing, "Naruto.. I-I may have lost this battle, but the shinobi has lost this war.. forever." yells Sasuke as he prepares a seal. Naruto's eyes widen as he tries to stop Sasuke, until the seal is activated and a large pulse of chakra is sent around the area.

Naruto gets pushed back into the ground from the chakra pulse, as he gets up and looks around, his eyes widen as he sees the white cocoons holding all the Shinobi Alliance grow larger and larger. As he turns his head to Sasuke, he sees him smiling. "Damn it Sasuke! What did you do!" yells the blond, Sasuke continues his smirking as he says in a loud voice, "I've done what I wanted, this is my **revolution** to end the Shinobi World, and create a new era without Ninjas."

When Naruto hears this, he prepares a rasengen to end Sasuke before hearing a scream as he turns his head, "SAKURA-CHAN! KAKASHI-SENSEI" he yells as he sees the two people getting picked up by two oddly smiling giants. The orange wearing man prepares a Rasenshuriken before throwing it at the giants, his eyes widen as the two giants eat his team-members.

"NO!" yells out Naruto as he watches Sakura and Kakashi get consumed by those monsters.

Sasuke watches in glee as more of the white cocoons turn to giant humanoid monsters, he laughs as they take on different shapes and sizes."You should of let me win Naruto! Now look at what you've made m-" he says before getting his head smashes in by a red rasengan from a raged induced Naruto.

"Damn bastard.." spits out Naruto as he creates a dozen clones to fight the monsters, until it's proven useless by the monsters as they swat away the clones in a single swipe, but for those that were attacked seemed to have a regeneration factor which Naruto has noticed. "Giant self-regenerating monsters? What the hell have you created Sasuke?" he mutters in distaste.

Naruto and his clones prepare a barrier he was taught by Jiraiya while training, the Shishienjin which Orochimaru had used to keep the Sandaime inside it while fighting him. "Alright, seal!" he and his clones yell in union as the barrier goes up. "Now, hold your positions, so those monsters won't get out anytime soon!" yells the original with the replies of "Yes Boss!" echoing around.

* * *

**Scene Change, Time Skip: Konohagakure, 25 Minutes Later**

* * *

Naruto appears upon the Hokage Monument as he glances on the village overrun by roots holding each citizen of the village in white cocoons but what puzzled him most is that none of the cocoons turned the villagers into the mindless large monsters.

"Strange.. what Sasuke did hasn't affected the village, perhaps he didn't have enough chakra from my attack on him, so he couldn't have reached this far, perhaps the other villages might be safe as the battlefield was quite far from the villages also.." mutters Naruto as he summons clones to cut down the roots and free the villagers.

As most of the villagers are free but unconscious, Naruto prepares to set out to free the other villagers from the other villages and hopefully move all the citizens to a safer area, as there is no more shinobi to protect the current villages other than him that he knows, not the mention that the villages are probably infested with many giant roots like Konoha. As he summons a Storage Toad to seal the unconscious villagers in, "Hey Narut- Woah! What the hell happened here?!" yells the Toad.

"Not now Gerotora, I need to prepare a storage seal on you to seal all these villagers in for a bit." says the last Shinobi before getting yelled on by the now introduced Gerotora, "Seal people into me?! Are you crazy!" he yells throwing his arms around in a fit. "Don't worry, the seal I will be using was made by Ero-Sennin when we went on the training trip, he mentioned how in the Second Great Shinobi War, shinobi would seal themselves into scrolls and be transported past enemy lines and unseal themselves." replies Naruto in a calm tone.

Gerotora sighs before agreeing since Naruto was the last living summoner, "Hey by the way, what happened to everyone else? I don't sense any chakra signatures nearby other than y-" says the toad before stopping after noticing the face upon Naruto as he mentions this. "I-I see.. I'm sorry Naruto, I'll get this done right now." he says as he opens himself up to let Naruto create the seal.

After Naruto finishes up the last of the seal, he continues to explain. "Basically this is the same seal, but I modified it so that it can only be unsealed from the outside. And for how the basic properties on how the seal works, it freezes the body, mind, hunger, organs, as if time itself was stopped. But the original version made it so shinobi's body functions would stop, but they could still move their body, basically freezing their organs and using it in that form, so never needing to eat." says Naruto.

"Here.. I finished the seal." says Naruto as he withdraws some steps from Gerotora. "Alright, my clones will continue to free the civilians and bring them to you to be sealed." says the blond as creates a few dozen more clones to begin working. "Ok, but what will you be doing Naruto?"says the Scroll Toad.

"I will personally go and collect all the village scrolls and seal them away." says Naruto as a he begins to prepare a small storage scroll to seal in the scrolls in. "But why seal away all the village scrolls?" says Gerotora.

Naruto looks at the Hokage Monument for a second, before muttering "I don't want this world to become what it was like before, this is my chance to try and create world peace, without mass murder in the hands of a single Jutsu scroll." Naruto replies before closing his eyes and walking off to the Hokage Office in the wrecked village, planning to end the Shinobi Era once and for all.

* * *

**_Flashback End, Present_ _Time_**

* * *

Pixis could be seen conflicted on how shinobi's were the military of the past, and how Sasuke Uchiha had created the first ever Titans. "That is a short version of what happened, I will explain the rest if you wish when the situation is not low on time." explains Naruto. "Well, I won't ask how you're here once again, but I must thank you for the timing, even if it was unintentional." replies Pixis.

The blond does a 360 spin as he turns to face the teenagers before smiling as he tells them, "Now.. Eren was it? Why are you able to turn into a part Titan body?" asks Naruto. Eren replies, "I don't know how it happened, but I seem to be able to become a Titan at times." he answers. As Pixis finishes up his drink, he turns around to face the teenagers also. "Eren yes? I believe you mentioned that you have a plan to retake the wall?" asks Pixis before a blond kid, Armin speaks up. "Yes sir! I have a thought about a plan that may just work." he says. "Do explain Cadet Armin." replies Pixis.

Armin starts to explain, "Well, the plan is to get Eren in his titan form to carry that boulder." explains Armin as he paints to the large boulder that fell and smashed a building." Once Eren has the boulder he will need to move it and seal up the hole in the wall." says Armin.

"Excuse me, but wouldn't the Titans notice Eren carrying the boulder? Or will they think Eren is another Titan, not to mention we need to clear the way for him." asks Naruto. "Ah yes, I was hoping for some people to help us out while we try the plan, and to be honest, we're not sure if Eren is even able to carry the boulder, it's a 50/50 chance." explains Armin. Pixis interrupts the conversation by offering to send some of his troops. "I'll gladly help you create an elite team to protect Eren so he may seal the wall." he offers Armin.

"No need, that will lead to a bunch of deaths of the soldiers." says Naruto. "Instead I have a better solution to protect Eren." he explains with a smirk. "Oh and that is?" asks Pixis. "Simple, something I know called the Kage Bunshin, here let me show you." says the shinobi. As he finished his sentence he had created a cross hand seal, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" mutters Naruto as he in a cloud of smoke a dozen clones, surprising the younger ones.

Pixis smiles before saying, "Aha! This is one of the things you mentioned that you can do." he says in amazement. "Yes, and each of them are able to utilize each of my techniques, but are destroyed in one hit. I also gain all the memories that my clones gathered when they are dispelled.

"That.. is awesome!" yells out Mikasa with stars in her eyes.

"What the hell..?" mutters Eren and Armin while staring at Mikasa with disbelief in their faces with their mouths hanging wide open. "What? Think of all the things those clones can do at once! We could even have unlimited solldiers!" says Mikasa imagining the sight in her mind. Naruto grins before putting his arm around Mikasa's neck. "I like the way this girl thinks!" yells out the blond with a wild grin out on his face. As he said that she thinks, 'Not even Eren compliments me like that.'

Eren notices that Mikasa is blushing under the embrace of Naruto's arm. "Hey! Get your hands off of her!" he yells pushing Naruto back so he let's go, but something Eren didn't expect was Naruto ending up falling off the wall. Eren widens his eyes at what he just had done before running to the edge before seeing Naruto standing on the edge of the wall.

"Yo! Talk about temper man!" yells Naruto as he begins to walk back up the wall. "Or maybe you like Mikasa!" he teases as he reaches back on the top of the wall. Eren blushes before spitting out, "N-No way, we're just siblings!" he yells out in embarrassment. Naruto raises an eyebrow, "But do't you have different last names?" he asks. "Uh.. yeah shes adopted into my family when we were younger.." replies Eren. "But since sh-" says Naruto before Pixis raises his hand as a sign to stop talking.

Pixis walks up to the edge with the most of the surviving soldiers have been waiting, most bickering among themselves and getting into fights. He clears his throat before yelling, "ATENTIOOOON!" in the loudest voice the other four behind him ever heard.

"Take note! The blueprint for the Trost Recovery Operation is this, our primary objective is to re-seal the hole. Yes you heard right, what more, it will be done manually! As for how the task will be done, this is where this fellow comes in, allow me to introduce CadetEren Jaeger! Don't let appearances fool you, infact this young man is the successful product of cutting age science. Fantastic as this sounds, Cadet Jaeger posses the ability to fabricate and control a Titan body at will!"

"Recall the massive boulder roughly a league from the gate. Having assumed titan form, Cadet Jaeger with hoist said boulder onto his back, schlep it to the hole, and voila! Your job will be to go along the corners of the wall and distract the Titans so they don't get in his way, yes you heard right, defend a Titan against his own kind!" he finishes, with many murmuring among themselves.

Then he begins to continue, "Then while Eren Jaeger is carrying the boulder, Naruto Uzumaki will single handedly protect him using his ancient techniques." he yells out. As he finishes saying that, more mutters spread around the crowd as people start to yell out in protest, "how do you know some 'ancient arts' even help fight Titans?" while another says "Yeah! And how do you know a Titan will even help us! It could just go rogue on us!" more similar comments arise upon the crowd.

Tons of soldiers continue to rebel and scream as some of them start to leave the area to go to a safer area to be with their families. Until the captain from earlier yells out, "Traitors! All of you! I'll kill you all!" he yells out before Naruto yells out, "Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash! If you were to leave here, we will most likely lose without you, then who else will protect your family when the Titans arrive?" he yells.

Some of the soldiers think about it, then one by one they continue to return to the crowd with fire burning in their eyes. "Now, let us not die as cowards, but as heroes who put their life on the line for humanity to survive once more!" he finishes. As he finishes, he steps back as Pixis gives a smile and says "Well done, I was going to give my own speech, but yours works just as well." he says.

"So when do we begin?" asks Naruto, "Whenever you're ready, but the sooner the better." answers Pixis. "I'm ready whenever you are!" yells Eren. "Alright, now just let me get my gear ready." says Naruto as he pulls out a scroll. With a yell of "KAI!" a large cloud of smoke engulfs the area. As the smoke clears, a small gourd is seen in Naruto's hand. "I'm ready." he says.

Everyone around him blinks a few times before Eren yells out, "How is that going to help us?!" pointing to the gourd as Armin and Mikasa sweat-drop at Eren questioning a guy who can use 'Ancient Arts' and create clones of himself.

Naruto laughs before pouring a little bit of sand in his hand before muttering, "Sand Shuriken" and aiming at a Titan down in Trost before throwing it with some Wind Chakra, slicing the Titans head clean off. As everyone is watching in amazement, Naruto chuckles again before saying, "This sand can do a lot more than that!" he laughs.

Pixis speaks up before yelling out, "Let's go, as we've been talking, more and more Titans enter Trost as we speak." he says. "Also we're going to need Mikasa and Armin to accompany both of you." he adds. "That's right, we need them to protect you in-case my clones gets defeated." says Naruto. "No way, they're going to be in a ton of danger!" yells out Eren. "I'm sorry, but they have to go, and that's an order." replies Pixis.

Eren looks conflicted before nodding his head in defeat. "Fine." he says. Naruto attaches his gourd to his pants. "Alright, you guys let's go!" Naruto yells before jumping off the wall. Mikasa, Armin, and Eren all sweat-drop as the blond man who wanted them to follow him and jump off the wall. "He may end up killing us before the Titans ever do." mutters Armin. Before he follows Naruto's lead with Eren and Mikasa both jumping off in tow.

Swinging from building to building, as they follow Naruto as he jumps rooftop to rooftop. "I see the boulder!" yells out Naruto from out front before creating a few dozen clones to deal with surrounding Titans in the area. "Eren, go and transform now. Mikasa and Armin, go stay on the surrounding roof-tops, make sure Eren is safe." commands Naruto as he creates a couple more batches of clones.

"Create a clear area around the hole in the wall, then half of you return and help protect Eren with the rest." commands Naruto to his clones. With shouts of "Yes Sir!" all his clones head off in multiple directions. A loud crickling bong is heard as Naruto faces Eren as a Titan head first. "Alright kid, time for you to lift that boulder, now go wh-" says Naruto before dodging a fist from Eren. "Wooah, you in there man?" yells Naruto before watching Eren stop moving after the punch.

"Eren!" screams Mikasa as she tries to confront him before getting stopped by one of Naruto's clones, "It's to dangerous, we don't know what he will do, all we can do is hold back the Titans." explains one of the clones. Mikasa looks conflicted for a second before giving a silent nod to the clones as they let go of her. "All units, formation O!" yells the original Naruto with yells of "Roger That!" the clones go in a circle formation around them and Eren.

With yells of "Doton: Doryuuheki" a large earth wall arises in-front of each of the clones, forming a large circle of earth. Naruto turns around to see Armin impaling the nape of Eren's Titan neck, while yelling something, most likely trying to get Eren to his own senses. "Protect Eren as much as you can! Half of you protect the walls, and the others keep channeling chakra to the walls!" commands Naruto to his clones.

As a few minutes pass a large stomping sound could be heard as Naruto turns around to see Eren picking up the boulder, finally regained his senses. "Get the wall down, and clear the way for Eren!" yells out Naruto as he launches himself at a group of Titans, yelling out "Let's go, Cho Mini Bijudama!" as he launches a small block at the crowd of Titans, his hand flickering a bright orange for a second, turning the Titans into ashes instantly. Then turning to another crowd of Titans and using tendrils of sand, wrapping around the Titans neck before yelling, "Sabaku Kyu!" and decapitating the Titans.

Mikasa and Armin are seen fighting back-to-back, but mostly Mikasa fighting the Titans over Armin. As Eren approaches the hole, a Titan is blocking it before having it's head blown off it's body. "Go!" yells Naruto as Eren slams down the boulder, then falling to his Titan knees. "Get him out of there! Titans are approaching!" yells out Naruto as he makes a mudwall blocking the Titans. "He's stuck!" yells out Mikasa in frustration. "Then cut him out replies the shinobi. 'Please let this work.' she thinks as she cuts Eren free.

With a yell of "Watch Out!" from Naruto, a Titan climbs over the wall until a man in green appears behind the Titan cutting it down. The man looks back and says, "Mind explaining what I'm exactly looking at?" he says directed at Eren's decomposing Titan body.

* * *

**Chapter Ends: "The Return."**

* * *

**Well, there you have it, the first chapter of "The Fallen Shinobi!".**

**I will try to update the story once a week, if not once every two weeks as I am busy with school.**

**Each chapter should be around 5,000 words, I mostly write it out in a notebook before pasting it on Fan-fiction so I do all my editing on my Notebook, so I might make some mistakes, feel free to correct me or have any suggestions in the reviews/emails which will be discussed bellow. **

**Also, thank you for reading the story, and I do appreciate it if you can leave some feedback, and reviews/favorites or even follow the story if you like it!**

**If you have any other questions regarding the story, feel free to send me a PM and I will try to answer it as soon as I can. Or if you're a guest, you can send me an email at _EmotionDeRage _** **and all spam and flames regarding my story in my PM and Email boxes will be deleted.**

**And that reminds me, you may be allowed to criticize my story, but I do ask not to have to a bunch of people writing a bunch of insults and flames against me or my story, it's a Fan-fiction after all.**

**Heh, I also did an omake, and if you haven't guessed if you've already it, it's about Gai. ;)**

**Thanks,**  
**~EmotionOfRage**

* * *

**Short Omake: The Man in Green**

* * *

With a yell of "Watch Out!" from Naruto, a Titan climbs over the wall until a man in green appears behind the Titan cutting it down. The man looks back and says, "Truely, the springtime of youth is within you, to do such youthful thinks, amazing!" he says directed at Eren's decomposing Titan body. As Naruto hears this, he looks behind him with mixed emotions on his face, "Impossible.. impossible.. **IMPOSSIBLE!"** he yells out as he launches several kunai at the man, killing him instantly as he was busy talking about the flames of youth.

* * *

**End Omake**


End file.
